Sol
Sol is a yellow dwarf (G2V) planetary system in the district Stronghold. It is the zero-coordinate on contemporary starcharts and is astrographically independent from all constellations. It is home to many planets, notably Earth, which was for millennia the extent of Terran influence. Today the system serves as the neutral diplomatic capital of all political entities partisan to the Terran Confederacy. Sol is under permanent jurisdiction of the Commonwealth of Sol, a subordinate entity of the Terran Democractic Republic. Stargate connections: *Proxima (1.23 pc) *Toliman (1.24 pc) Planets (9) Mercury is a barren terrestrial. It has been colonized for industrial metals excavation, and is the largest supplier of iron in the solar system. It is much too small and close to its parent star to undergo successful terraforming procedures. This moonless planet is maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as a common heritage site. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Venus is a barren terrestrial. It has been colonized for volatiles and industrial metals excavation, and is the longest ongoing terraforming project in recorded history. A powerhouse of a carbon industry thrives in the planet's dense atmosphere, where natural greenhouse gases are scrubbed to supply foreign terraforming operations, and to condition the local environment for future human habitation. This moonless planet is maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as a common heritage site. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Earth is a temperate terrestrial. It is the indigenous Terran homeworld and boasts the highest human population density in the settled universe, as well as the widest variety of industry and the source of all natural life introduced during terraforming projects. This planet, along with Mars, is unique in that it is not maintained by a central governing body, but is divided into independent multinational jurisdictions. It is the permanent seat of the Terran Confederacy. Its only natural satellite is maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as a common heritage site. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Mars is a temperate terrestrial. It was historically the second planet to feature permanent human habitation and the first successful full-scale terraforming project ever conducted. It has been colonized for all residential, commercial, and industrial market sectors. A powerhouse of a shipbuilding industry dominates this planet's market share, to the extent that over a quarter of all licensed spacecraft in active service have been partially or fully assembled here. This planet, along with Earth, is unique in that it is not maintained by a central governing body, but is divided into independent multinational jurisdictions. Both of its natural satellites are maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as common heritage sites. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Ceres is a dwarf ice planet. It has been colonized for volatiles, with an economy almost entirely built upon water ice export, though is much too small to facilitate permanent human settlement. This planet is maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as a common heritage site. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Jupiter is a gas giant. It has been colonized for atmospheric volatiles, primarily hydrogen, helium, and ammonia harvesting. The planet's many natural satellites have been colonized for all residential, commercial, and industrial market sectors, several of which having undergone successful terraforming. This planet and several of its natural satellites are maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as common heritage sites. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Its largest natural satellites, however, are represented in both the semi-independent Federation of Galilean Moons and the Terran Confederacy, and are recognized as sovereign states with autonomous legislative bodies despite lacking official planet status. Saturn is a gas giant. It has been colonized for atmospheric volatiles, primarily hydrogen, helium, and methane harvesting. The planet's many natural satellites have been colonized for all residential, commercial, and industrial market sectors, the largest of which possessing. This planet and all of its natural satellites are maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as common heritage sites. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Neptune is an ice giant. It has been colonized for atmospheric volatiles, primarily methane, ammonia, and water harvesting. This planet and all of its natural satellites are maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as common heritage sites. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Uranus is an ice giant. It has been colonized for atmospheric volatiles, primarily methane, ammonia, and water harvesting. This planet and all of its natural satellites are maintained by the Commonwealth of Sol as common heritage sites. As a result, privatization is limited, heavily scrutinized, and stringently regulated by the Commonwealth. Category:Solar Systems